DownTown Skate Shop
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: What happens when Hayner visits the new skate shop in town and runs into the hottie that works there? He could just be getting more then a board. YAOI: Gift fic for AkuRokuTurkTrainee!
1. Chapter 1

This is a gift fic for AkuRokuTurkTrainee, my self-proclaimed number one fan. ^^ Of corse I believe this to be a fact as well.  
Thank you Dear for sticking with me!

I also want to thank 'Seifer' for our recent talks during my visits to the skateboard shop where he works.  
I glad to say that 'Seifer' and this Sora are becoming good friends. =3

WARNiNG: This is a Seiner fic!! Meaning much yaoi-ness, and language, and other such things that your mother would not be pleased  
to learn you are reading. XD  
No haters please.

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom hearts I/II, not did I create the game.

* * *

**DownTown Skate Shop  
**  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hayner always loved summer break.  
This year he was 18, able to go out and not have to worry to much about what his mom thought. Though he still had to live at home...  
But only for a while longer, as he kept telling himself.

See, he had plans.  
Once he finished school, He and Roxas had made a promise to move out and into a new place together.  
They were just friends.  
Roxas being like a brother to Hayner, and the same was true for Roxas.  
But that way they wouldn't be starting out alone.

Well Roxas was gone now.  
He moved away to live with his aunt and cousin after a house fire killed his folks.  
The poor kid wasn't the same now...really quiet, and more shy then ever.  
Made you feel sorry for him.

So now Hayner was stuck in Twiligt Town still, along with Pence and Olette.  
At least he still had them.  
With the summer struggle matches coming up, and plently of jobs open, Hayner wasn't going to be too bored.  
Unless he didn't win the struggle matches.

Because if he won, Pence owed him a new skate board.  
Right from the new skate shop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-  
-(Hayner's POV)-

"-Hayner! Yo, earth to Hayner!"  
Pence was giving my shoulder a slight shove, waving a hand in front of my face.  
Olette gave a giggle at my apparently thoughtful expression.  
We were up on the train station tower, like we did a lot during the summer.

I looked up at them, my sea-salt ice ceam dripping down onto the street far below.  
"-Huh? Ah, sorry." I sad, going back to licking my ice pop.

Olette paused in her giggling, kicking her feet slightly.  
"What were you thinking about? The struggle match later?"  
She asked, looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.  
Now don't get any ideas...Olette is just a friend.  
So is Pence.  
Yeah, they know I'm gay. Freaked the shit out'a Pence at first, but I assured him he wasn't my type.

When people ask me why I'm gay...I have no answer. Other then, 'I just am'.  
I don't like girls, and kissing one makes me sick.  
Guys, at least most of them, are hot and sometimes give me boners. There you have it.

If anything, my mom accepted me better then even Pence or Olette first did.  
When I told her I was gay, she just nodded, gave me a small smile, and said okay.  
Just leaving it at that.

Now in case you're wondering what my dad thinks...here's the deal.  
I don't have a dad. He left when I was a new-born.  
Mom won't talk about him. I don't bring him up.  
That's just the way it goes.

Honestly I could care less. If he didn't want to stay and help mom, or get to know me,  
That's his loss.  
Mom isn't sure she's doing such a good job of raising me on her own though...  
Because I have a love for struggles, and have a bad habbit of getting into fights sometimes.  
I can't help it.  
I just don't want mom to think it's her fault.  
She's all I have for family.

I gave Olette a ghosted smile, "...Yeah. I wonder who I'm going to be against this time..."  
Pence gave a light clap of his hands. "We'll you took out Raijin, so....I think it's that guy- What was his name 'Lette?"  
Olette gave a small giggle. "Setzer!" She made that 'he's so fuckin hot' face of hers, making it possible to almost see the drool.  
I rolled my eyes, "I'll lay him flat." I said confedently with a large grin.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-  
[One day later]

Olette had managed to talk me into going shopping with her...don't ask how, I'm not even sure.  
All I know is I was getting sick of seeing preppy girly stores...and having to tell her what I think about one outfit or a pair of shoes.  
Someone up there hates me.

As it turned out, she didn't even buy anything.  
So all of those two horrible hours spent in countless girl stores was for nothing.  
I was pissed.

"It would have at least made sense if you actually BOUGHT something!"  
I whinned, letting out an agrivated sigh.  
We were walking back to her house so I could drop her off.

Olette gave a shrug, "Well sorry, but they didn't have what I wanted."  
She pouted, crossing her arms as she walked.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered her going 'gaga' over some handbag.  
Yeah right.

I had won the struggle match yesterday, so far my score was 5-0.  
Second best to some guy I haven't even fought yet.  
The next match was a couple days from now and I couldn't wait.

It was went we headed towords the tram common, I saw it.  
It was that new shop a few of the guys at school had been talking about today.

'**DownTown Boards**'- the big lettered sign read.  
The letters were styled to look like graffiti, giving it a cool look.  
A grabbed Olette's arm, tugging her along as I jogged over to the new shop.

On look in the window and I was hooked.  
Right there, sitting on a shelf was the new board I wanted.  
Not that I had any munny on me, but I at least wanted to look.  
After all, I deserved some pay back for Olette's dragging me around.

Walking into the shop with Olette close behind, I went right to the board.  
Running a hand over it lightly I almost jumped out of my skin as someone spoke from behind the counter.

"Yo, you gonna just pet it?"  
I looked up, unable to hide my blush.  
"I, uh...I'm just looking." I mumbled a bit lamely. My hand falling down to my side.

Looking at him, I blushed a bit deeper.  
He was gorgeous.  
God, with dusty blond hair peeking out of the beanie he wore, and his baggy cargo pants, wife-beater, and long jacket that lay open,  
he was jaw-dropping.  
His smirk making me look away as Olette let out a soft giggle for my ears only.  
Apparently she noticed my actions.  
I could only hope he didn't.

But his amused face said he did.  
From his place behind the counter, he came around the front and lifted himself by his arms and sat on the empty spot on the counter.  
I could only wonder if he was doing this to show off.  
If so, I just hoped it wasn't for Olette....  
Then of course I mentally kicked myself for thinking that.  
This guy was probly straight.  
...God I hoped not.  
Once again, metal kick in the head.

I tried to keep my eyes on the boards that littered the small shop.  
There were kits, parts, paint, and anything else you could think of to trick up a board.

While I was walking around the shop, Olette was talking and giggling with the guy sitting on the corner.  
Gad dammit. She could tell I was interested in him at least a little...she was flirting with him on purpose.  
The funny thing was he didn't seem to interested.  
He acted kinda bored, with that slight smirk lighting on his lips again as he caught me glancing at him.

"You know, kid-" He said, nodding to the board I was now fingering.  
"I can hold onto one for ya', that is, if you actually want to buy one."

I nodded, fighting my blush.  
"Yeah...That would be cool."  
Doing my best to sound colected.

The guy nodded, stepping down from the counter and coming to stand behind me.  
Reaching around me, his back almost squarely against mine- he pick up the board and took it behind the counter.  
I swear he did that on purpose.

I went to stand next to Olette, shooting her a look as he crouched behind the counter.  
She looked at me with a grin that she quickly hid once he stood up.  
I was sure she had hinted at my quick interest.  
Damn her.

The guy had pulled out a sharpie marker and a large sticky note, writing 'Hold for-' on it, before looking up at me.  
"Name?" He asked slyly. I had a feeling he was using this as an excuse to get my name from me.  
I told him never the less.  
"Hayner, hmm...." He mumbled, his smirk ever present as he wrote my name on the paper.  
I blushed as his eyes glanced up and met mine.  
Shit. This guy was a pretty confident flirt.  
"...Number?" He asked, smirking wider.  
I grinned sudenly, chuckling as I leaning on the counter.  
"Not on a first date."  
I told him slyly, before standing back up straight.  
I didn't say another word as I walked out of the shop. Olette quickly following.  
"OH my god! He was soooo into you!" She giggled, giving me a playful shove.

I couldn't help but grin.  
"You think so?"  
She nodded eagerly.  
"For sure."

I felt pretty good about myself after that, if not a bit cocky.  
I had managed to attract the attention of a very hot guy...and it made me feel even better that he had even asked for my number.  
...even more so that I had denied him that information.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Welcome all, to the third round of the summer Struggle tourniment!"  
The crowd cheered as the anouncer stood in the middle of the struggle platform.

I stood waiting with struggle bat in hand- a grin on my face, and the desire to beat some poor bastard down.  
Then came my name.  
"In the blue corner- The kid with one bad-ass attitude...Hayner!!"  
Olette and Pence gave cat-calls and cheered, along with a few others in the crowd.

I waited to hear the name of my opponet.  
Shifting from on foot to the other, I gave a few swings of my bat....just hurry up already.  
"And in the red corner!"  
I grinned, looking to the other side of the platform as my oponet came up the steps.  
The anouncer standing in my view made me frown, but he would move soon enough.  
"-Seifer!"  
Many of the girls in the crowd went wild.

I looked down at Olette, and frowned slightly.  
She was laughing.  
Like crazy.  
And pointing behind the anouncer...  
As said fat man moved aside, I gasped.  
OH. HELL. NO.  
It was him.  
That guy from 'DownTown Boards'.  
Holy shit.

He looked surprised too, his brown furrowed slightly as he looked at me.  
I simply shrugged- I wasn't going to let it get to me..I had a match to win.

-and what did he do? He smirked.  
Before I could even register what that look could mean, the round was called to start, and he rushed at me.  
I had to jump back to doge his first strike, and he let out a laugh.  
My eyes widened slightly then I found myself laughing slightly as I moved away from his next swing.  
If he was going to have fun with this, then at least I could too.

My first mistake was letting him get closer.  
He was suddenly right infront of me, his breath on my cheek...  
-and like a fool, I froze.  
My breath hitched and then I was knocked back.  
Looking up, I had just a moment to roll away before a light strike came down on top of me.

Just as I was starting to get up however, I knocked back again.  
...this time with him on top of me.  
Holy shit, his eyes were even more gorgeous then I first thought.

Seifer smirked at me as he held my hands above my head.  
I could hear the crowd laughing and cheering him on.  
Soon though, that sound fadded from my ears as he spoke softly to me.  
"So...you going to give me your number now?"  
His tone sly.  
I grinned, "Maybe."

He let his small smirk grow, "Well, does this count for a second date?"  
He laughed as I blushed, getting quickly up from on top of me.

I got up and didn't waist any time in coming after him.

In the end, I won.  
I wasn't sure if it was because he let me, or on my own...but I didn't really care.  
I had won the last round, and was now getting my trophy and belt.  
As I raised it over my head and gave a shout, Pence and Olette came running up to me, laughing and shouting their congrats.

I saw him, standing a few feet away, smiling.  
It wasn't that smirk...or a grin. But a real smile.  
It made my heart skip a beat I swear.

Olette noticed Seifer and grabbed Pence, dragging him away as I set down my trophy and belt.  
Seifer came over to me, holding out his hand for me to shake.  
I took his hand, noticing for the first time the fadded scar across his nose.  
No matter though, if anything it made him even hotter.

I had only just noticed he was still holding my hand and I blushed, making to pull it away.  
But he stoped me, taking a step closer.  
His smile turning into that sexy smirk once again.  
...I couldn't berely breath.

"...What is it going to take, to get you to go out on a date with me?"  
He asked, not caring that there were still people around.  
I blushed, yet unable to look away.  
"I...I suppose I could sometime."

He smiled widely, "Great! Meet me at the shop, around 5 tomorrow?" He asked, pulling a pen out of his pocket.  
On my hand he scrawed a number, his cell he told me.  
Then I took the pen and returned the favor.

Needless to say, I ran all the way home.  
Suddenly unable to wait for tomorrow.  
Forgetting all about my trophy and belt sitting on the bench in the sand lot still.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-


	2. Chapter 2

**DownTown Skate Shop  
**_Part 2_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
(3rd person POV)

As he ran his comb through his hair, Seifer smirked at his reflection in the small mirror he had propped up on the counter.  
Today he had a date with that kid. Hayner.

It was just as well....having not had the shop open for very long, there weren't many customers just yet.  
It was a good thing that Hayner had come in the other day.

_[FlashBack]_

_A young teen walked into the skate shop with a girl in tow.  
He looked to be around 17, with his hair dusty blond hair slightly ruffled.  
The girl looked to be around the same age, sticking close to the boy as he move about.  
_

_The boy looked at him for a moment before quickly moving to look at one of the many boards.  
The girl seemed amused by this._

_After Seifer asked him if he was going to buy something, the boy blushed.  
Catching Seifer's attention.  
The girl giggled as her friend went on looking at boards, coming to the counter to talk to him.  
"Hello." She said, a smiled on her face._

_Seifer greeted her in turn, his eyes darting back to the young male for a moment before realizing the girl was speaking to him.  
"-So I'm just wondering if you're interested in guys at all." She concluded with a bright smile, innocently enough.  
His attention snapped back fully to her, "Oh? And why is that?" He asked with a small smirk.  
The girl grinned, "Because he's gay, I just told you. And from his obvious blush- he's clearly attracted to you."  
She giggled.  
She was very straight forward, making Seifer smirk slightly._

_Seifer gave an amused chuckled as he moved around the counted to sit on it, watching the boy.  
He would catch the teen looking at him- the other male quickly blushing and turning his face away to look at a board.  
Finding this amusing, Seifer quickly hatched a plan to get the kids name.  
So he called to him, asking if he wanted him to hold a board for him.  
A sure way to get his name and number.  
Or at least Seifer had thought._

_[end FlashBack]_

It was about an hour to spare when Seifer noticed Hayner walking by.  
As he watched from the corner of his eye, the teen walked by about three times....probably nervous.  
It made Seifer chuckle as he put back on his beanie.

He had to admit....The teen was rather attractive.  
There was something about his figure, the somewhat shy, yet cocky attitude that just seemed to pull Seifer in.  
Sense the struggle match yesterday, Seifer hadn't been able to get the teen out of his head.

When Hayner walked towards the shop for the fourth time, Seaifer made like he was busy.  
Though unable to hide his smirk as he heard the ding of the door's bell.

Looking up, he was pleased to see a slightly blushing Hayner- standing there with a small nervous smile on his face that slowly turned into a grin.  
"...Hey." The teen greeted, hands deep in his pockets.  
Seifer nodded to him, grinning back. "Hey yourself, champ."

Hayner visibly blushed, running a hand through his dusty blond hair.  
"So..uh-" He mumbled, coming to the counter to lean on its surface slightly.

Seifer shut down the shop's computer, pulling on his long jacket.  
Shooting the teen a wide grin. "Ready?" He asked, reaching for the other's hand, noting how Hayner didn't object.  
The teen did blush again lightly, making Seifer chuckle as they left the shop. Seifer pausing to lock the door.

They walked in silence for a few moments. The setting orange sun casting a glow over the towns almost empty streets.  
Seifer glanced at Hayner as they walked. The teen had a small smile on his face, seeming almost a little distant.  
So Seifer gave him a small nudge.  
When Hayner looked up, surprised, Seifer gave a small smirk.  
"You like ice cream?"  
The grin that Hayner shot him was well worth the cost of a pair of ice pops- which they got a few moments later.

After that, Seifer lead the teen to the train station.  
Hayner stopped him, a hand on the older's shoulder.  
"Uhm, where are you taking me?...I don't have munny for a train ticket."

Seifer pretended to be shocked, "Don't you like the beach?" he asked, smirking again as Hayner nodded eagerly.  
"Then don't worry about money. It's a date, isn't it? So I'm paying."

Hayner blushed as Seifer bought the tickets, eating slowly away on his sea-salt ice pop.  
He wondered when Seifer had decided to take him to the beach..  
He didn't want him to spend all his munny on the first date.  
Hayner was amazed at himself for already hoping for a second one.

Seifer brought him out of his thoughtful state by grabbing his hand as he led the teen towards the train.

As they rode the train, Hayner looked out the window. Seifer standing in front of him as he held a hanging handle.  
As Hayner was finishing his ice cream pop, he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a green, round gem.  
Holding it up to the light, the teen gazed at it.

"What is that?" Seifer questioned, looking at it with interest.  
Hayner looked up with a smile. "My friend Roxas gave it to me- before he moved."  
Seeing the look on Seifer's face, Hayner gave a soft chuckle as he held it out to the older male.  
Seifer took it with care, turning it in his fingers as he looked at it in the light as the other had done.

Hayner smiled as he let his eyes wander over the other's features.  
Seifer had a curious look in his eyes as he gazed at the small gem. Hayner decided then that he liked that expression on the other male the most so far.  
He only hoped he could provoke that look at another time.

Hayner was almost sad when the train halted at the beach stop, Seifer handing him back his gem with a smile.  
"Come on, Let's go."  
Seifer chuckled as he took Hayner's hand, tugging him along slightly as he exited the train.  
The teen blushing as they headed to the shore line.

The waves crashed along the sand...their hushed rushing sounds as soothing as the breeze and the bird's calls coming from above.  
The setting sun sunk slowly, the waves glowing as they reflected the light.  
Seeming to Hayner like a sea of sparkles.

Seifer sat down on the sand, looking up at Hayner with that rarely seen soft smile of his, still holding lightly onto the teens hand.  
Hayner blushed, but didn't pull it away as he sat next to him.

Silence blanketed over them...but it was far from uncomfortable.  
Hayner would have loved to stay that way forever- had Seifer not broken it with a small question.

"...So who is this..'Roxas', anyway?"  
The older asked, still looking over the water.

Hayner was a little caught off guard, looking to the other with a slightly confused look.  
"He-...Huh?"

Seifer had a small scowl on his face. Though not a mean one, it did appear to be an unsure look for him.  
Hayner smiled softly, realizing what Seifer must be thinking.  
"You mean, what is he to me?" He responded.  
Seifer only nodded.

Hayner leaned in more, pulling his hand away only to use him arms- folding them under his chin as he leaned them on the others shoulder.  
"Roxas was only a good friend, Like a brother."  
The teen watched as Seifer's expression softened.  
He let out a small sigh. "I miss him...but I didn't care about him like this."

Seifer raised his eyebrows slightly, a small smirk forming on his lips.  
"...Like 'this'?" he repeated, and gave a small laugh as Hayner realized what he had said.  
"W-Well, you know...I didn't mean...ah-"  
Hayner blushed deeper as he tried to come up with an excuse, until Seifer place a finger along his lips to silence him.

"It's fine. I like you too." Seifer told him reasuringly, smiling as he pulled his finger away.  
"I just wanted to make sure there was no one I had to take care of to get to you."  
This made Hayner blush lightly again as he gasped slightly, making Seifer laugh as he ruffled the teens hair.

Seifer's face became softer as he pulled Hayner into a side hug, looking out at the sea again.  
Hayner had a soft smile as he leaned into it. Being more then comfortable.  
Even though this was only the third time he had been around Seifer..the man was easy to get attached too.  
Hayner couldn't help but wonder if he was becoming too attached too soon.  
But he decided to push those thoughts away and simply enjoy the moment.

Soon the sun was getting to low, and darkness was beginning to set in.  
So the pair headed back up the beach and took the train back.

Hayner didn't object when Seifer insisted on walking him home.  
Though they didn't talk all that much along the way, Hayner was happy with the comfortable silence.  
The teen found that he liked it when Seifer held his hand as he did.....not tightly, but gentle.

"Well, this is it..." Hayner said, stopping in front of his house.  
It was a small brick house, with a light on in what was the kitchen, telling Hayner that his mom was home and waiting up on him.  
The teen turned to Seifer, "So I guess...this is good night.." He said, running a hand through his hair.  
Seifer nodded, smiling softly.  
"...Can I give you a 'good night' kiss?" The older asked slyly, leaning in as Hayner blushed.  
The later chuckled, "If you want." He said softly.

Seifer took one more step, coming closer to Hayner as he placed his lips on the younger's.  
It was soft. The older not putting to much pressure with it, but the teen could feel something in it...something that just seemed to pull him in.  
Hayner felt his eyes flicker closed as he leaned into it slightly, feeling a bit empty once Seifer pulled away.

Seifer smirked at him, giving his hand a squeeze before letting it go reluctantly.  
"Will I see you again, soon?" Hayner asked, as Seifer began to walk away.  
The older turned and smiled softly. "You can see me when ever you want, just stop by the shop."  
Seifer looked to be thinking for a moment, before concluding with-  
"How about tomorrow? We can hang out after my shift gets over."  
Hayner nodded eagerly, "I'll be there!" He said, giving a small wave.

Seifer chuckled, "Then I'll see you."

Hayner watched him go, smiling softly to him self as he reached up to touch a few fingers to his lips.  
His first kiss with Seifer- and he had only known him for a few days.  
But Hayner let out a small sigh as he entered his house.  
This could very well be the best summer ever.

His mom greeted him as he came it, a smile on her face.  
"So, how did it go?" She asked, looking eager for details as Hayner sat down with a drink at the table.  
Hayner had told her about Seifer, and she had been happy that her son had found a new love-interest...and the other liked him back.

So Hayner told her of the visit to the beach, and how Seifer had walked him home.  
He paused however, before telling her his best news of the night.  
"And Then??" She asked, leaning on her elbows as the suspense ate away at her.  
"......" He mumbled something, blushing slightly.  
His mother leaned in closer, "What??"  
"..." Hayner looked up at her, blushing a deeper shade of red.  
"He gave me a 'good night' kiss."

His mother gave an almost girly squeal.  
"Oh Sweety! I'm so happy for you!"  
She came to him and put her arms around him for an almost crushing hug.  
Hayner cringing slightly at this new side of his mother.

As soon as she let him go, he asked to be excused to bed.

Up in his room, Hayner sat on his bed, looking out his open window to the night sky.  
The stars twinkled brightly down at him- and he could only wonder.  
Was Seifer looking at them too?

He hoped so.

As he closed his eyes, Hayner could only see the other male's face.  
Hoping that Seifer was thinking of him as he too lay down tonight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit short!!

I did come back and make a few changes and add some things, seeing as it wasn't quite up to par the first time I put it up.  
I do hope it will do now.

I will have one more chapter for this one....maybe two. lol ^^  
I hope you are enjoying your gift, ARRT!  
...and I hope to see another review, Seifer. ^^!

-Sora


	3. Chapter 3

**Down Town Skate Shop  
**_Part 3_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
[3rd person pov]_

"Shit!"  
Hayner was rushing around his room as he searched for a towel. He needed to have been in and out of the shower 10 minutes ago....  
Having a very important date to keep tonight.

Today was Seifer and his one month anniversary.  
It was hard to believe that it had only been that long ago that he had first walked into the new skate shop.  
But the young 18 year old wouldn't have done anything any different.  
A small smiled flashed over his nervous features as he ran quickly to the bathroom to strip and shower.

As the warm water ran over his body, Hayner let out a sigh as he tried to calm himself down.  
Seifer had told him to meet him at sunset hill- by 7:30pm. In time to see the sun set view that the spot was known for.  
It struck Hayner as romantic...to sit there together in the fadding light....hand in hand...stealing soft kisses as the-  
Hayner shook his head. A deep blush rose to his cheeks as he toweled off.

In all honesty, they hadn't done anything more then makeout. Keeping the touching mostly to a minimum.  
Tonight however...Hayner hoped to take it further.  
He wasn't going to deny the fact that he wanted the other male.  
The dusty blond had to grip the sink as he shook his head. Intimate thoughts of the other flashing across his consciousness.  
That had been happening a lot lately- not that he would ever admit to Seifer.  
In dreams..thoughts, and more.  
Hayner would be glad when it stopped. Though, with a small chuckle, he supposed it never would.

Realizing he was probably taking far too long, Hayner quickly got dressed.  
Tonights outfit was different then what he would normally wear...  
Instead of his baggy camo cargo pants and combat boots, Hayner adorned a slightly tight pair of jeans.  
A button-up dress shirt and jacket concluded his new date-worthy style.  
Smiling into his mirror, Hayner decided he was ready.  
Shouting a good bye to his mom, he jogged out the door, grinning from ear to ear as he slightly quickened his pace...  
Eager to be at his boyfriend's side once more.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Seifer Almasy sat on the fence surrounding sunset hill, watching the trains below.  
He had gotten a bit more dressed up then normal as well.  
Dark colored pants, Zippered dress shirt- zipper only half way of course.  
-And no beanie.  
It wasn't that often he went a day without it....  
But ever sense Hayner had taken it off him one day, stating he liked to actually see his hair, Seifer had decided then and there he would treat the other  
to the sight more often.

A small sigh escaped him as he realized he should have told the teen a slightly earlier time- he chuckled.  
Thus far into the relationship...it was impossible to deny it.  
He loved Hayner.

That young man was his life now, and he owed it all to fate.  
Seifer was sure it was fate that had brought the young man into the shop that day.

Seifer looked down at his hands for a moment.  
He had never believed in staying with one person before he met Hayner.  
It hurt to think of his pressious dusty-blond with anyone else.  
Of course, he would just take out the competition if any new suitor tried to take him away.  
Seifer would let hell reign before letting Hayner go.

There was a soft noise behind him, and Seifer smiled softly.  
Hayner came ran all the way up the hill's path and was now currently panting and leaning on his knees slightly.  
"...Seifer, I-"  
Seifer turned his head to smile at his younger boyfriend.  
"It's okay." He told him, getting down from the fence.  
Hayner ran a hand through his hair, "But it's important...and I'm more then just a little late. I'm sorry."  
The younger looked down. His face showing his slight fear, which Seifer was sure was because Hayner thought he might be upset.

"Heh." Seifer let out, a smirk showing on his face as he closed the distance between them.  
Hayner looked back up with a slight blush on his face.  
"I'm not mad, Doll." Seifer said softly, taking Hayner's face lightly in his slightly calloused hands.  
At the pet name, Hayner visibly blushed a slightly deeper shade.  
Hayner's eyes closed softly as he leaned into Seifer's touch, the older running his thumbs along Hayner's soft cheek bones.

When one of those hands was pulled away, They shot open, searching the others face.  
Seifer smiled as he took Hayner's hand.  
"...Come on."

Together they sat, leaning on the fence as they watched the last of the sun set.

As the light faded- leaving only a soft after glow in the sky, Hayner found himself pulled briefly into the other's lap.  
"My place?" Seifer asled softly, a soft smirk on his face.  
Hayner could only nod. His breath had hitched a bit as they got up.  
He always loved going to Seifer's apartment...but this time was different.  
The way that Seifer had said it had given Hayner chills. Of the good sort mind you.

As they walked, the lights above began to turn on as darkness settled in.  
Not many people were out now.

Seifer's arm was around his waist as they went, turning up the street to head towards a tall apartment building.  
Heyner couldn't keep the hopeful blush from his cheeks.  
As Seifer unlocked to door to his apartment, Hayner wrapped his arms around the others waist as he stood at his back. Hugging him firmly as he breathed in his scent.  
Seifer smirked slightly, glancing back at Hayner, who let go as Seifer got the door open.

As was normal, Seifer let Hayner in first. The slightly younger male stepping in and heading to the kitchen- wishing to fix them dinner as he had often done before.  
Just as he was warming up the stove however, skillful hands creeped along his sides, slipping around his waist as soft warm breath prickled his neck.  
Instinct made Hayner tilt his head to the side, willingly giving up his neck for his boyfriends venture.

Seifer gave a pleased noise as he softly began to caress the soft skin he was granted acess to.  
Hayner had to hold in a gasp as Seifer licked his way up to his ear.  
He wasn't able to hold anything in however, as soon as Seifer began to nibble on his ear lobe.  
"...S-Seifer..!" Hayner gasped, leaning back more into the other.  
He could feel Seifer smirk against the shell of his ear.  
"A month is an awfully long time to wait." The older breathed, licking along Hayner's ear for emphasis.  
Hayner could only give a soft whimper in reply. He had _been _wanting this.

As soon as Seifer paused in his ministrations, Hayner turned himself around in the his arms.  
Seifer giving him a grow as Hayner placed his hands on his chest, fisting his half-zipped shirt- pressing his lips to the others.  
Seifer responded quickly, taking control of the kiss and seeking entrance with his tongue.  
Hayner gladly let him in, moaning softly.

Hands roamed- greedily touching any shin left to open air.  
When they weren't satisfied, Seifer pulled back just enough to pull off the others shirt; Hayner helping him.  
Seifer's own shirt followed closely behind.  
Already this was so much further then they had ever gone.  
Both knowing there would be no going back....it was a now unstoppable act.

Dinner was completely forgotten as the pair made their way to the back bedroom.  
The door was pushed open as Seifer pulled Hayner into the room, once again tightly pressed against him.  
Hayner moaned as Seifer crushed their lips together all the while his nimble fingers finding his nipples to roll them lightly between them.  
Hayner cursed himself for wearing tight jeans...an obvious bulge growing in them.  
The older smirked as he pulled away slightly, reaching down to cup Hayner's arousal.  
Hayner's eyes went slightly wider as he blushed, turning his head away as he couldn't help but buck slightly into the light pressure.  
"A-Ahhhh..." He moaned, leaning back slightly.

Seifer dived in at his neck again as he backed the other male up. Hayner letting out a gasp as his back hit the hard surface of the wall.  
He could feel Seifer slowly unbottoning his pants, Hayner panting as they were slowly slid down.  
"...Beautiful." Seifer whispered, his hands running of the smooth hips he had been denied for what seemed so long.  
Hayner blushed, reaching foreword to grasp the front of Seifer's pants in turn.  
He watching as Seifer undid his own pants, the older smirking at him as he did so.  
Hayner's arms linked once more around Seifer's neck as the other kicked off his pants.

Eager fingers were looped under the waist band of Hayner's boxers as he pressed him back against the wall.  
Hayner letting out a pleading whimper as lips attacked his own once more.  
Hips ground against his own...the feeling of their clothed members grinding made Hayner moan out as he clung to Seifer,  
The other panting as he now nipped at his neck.

Finally Hayner could take it no longer.  
"Seifer...Please....." He begged breathlessly.  
Seifer looked up at him, nodding as he smiled softly.  
As the other took is hand to lead him to the bed, Hayner shook his head slightly.  
"Here is fine." He mumbled, biting his bottom lip slightly.  
Seifer chuckled then looked at him with lustful, loving eyes. "Maybe next time."  
Hayner blushed as he was lead to the bed. He lay down as Seifer went to his chest of drawers, pulling out a small clear tube and a small packet.

As Seifer began to lube up a few fingers, Hayner nervously spread his legs, bent up at the knees.  
His slightly blushing face gazing up at Seifer with nothing but desire. Making the other male's heart wrench at the sight.  
Slowing Seifer lowered his fingers towards Hayner's puckered entrance. Hayner reaching and grasping his open hand.  
Seifer whispered soothing words to him, their lips meeting in a slow, soft reassuring kiss. Hayner reminding him that he wanted this too.

Seifer slowly pushed in one slight finger. Rings of tightly clamped muscles made it hard to enter. Hayner felt it and became uncomfortable, but felt no pain.  
In order to be able to move his finger, Seifer had to coax Hayner into relaxing a bit.  
The younger taking slow breaths and letting out the excess tension.  
Seifer finally able to move his finger.  
It wasn't to long before Seifer added a second one. This time Hayner's face contorted in more discomfort.  
His eyes shut and his lips clamped shut as he willed himself to relax again.

At the third finger, Seifer cringed as Hayner let out a pained, muffled sound.  
Looking up, he saw his boyfriend had head turned to the side. The pillow was clutched tightly in the male's open hand and pressed to his mouth.  
Seifer gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he did his best to sooth Hayner.  
Hayner quieted down, his breathing slow as he did his best to block out the stinging in his lower body.  
He could feel Seifer stretching him more....before the fingers were pulled out.

The slightly younger male lifted himself on his elbows, tearful eyes watching as Seifer grabbed the lube bottle a second time.  
This time, he put a slight amount on his member before opening the small packet and pulling forth a condom.  
Hayner gave a slight clearing of his throat- causing Seifer to look at him.  
"...You don't have to worry about that...if you don't want too.." Hayner said softly, with a small smile.  
"I love you, and I don't mind having all of you- uhm...inside me." He finished. A blush creeping back onto his cheeks.

Seifer smiled softly, shaking his head. "I love you too. That's why I don't want to take the risk...just in case. You understand?"  
Hayner nodded as he nibbled his bottom lip slightly. He thought his chest would burst at this moment, fighting off tears of joyous love.  
Seifer slowly pulled the condom over his member before rubbing lube over it once more.  
As Seifer positioned himself over the other, Hayner smiled and nodded, taking his hands in his own.  
Slowly Seifer pushed in, his teeth pressed hard together as Hayner let out a small noise. The tightness of the muscles around him almost causing  
him to moan out.  
He paused only after he was all the way in, panting as he leaned down with his forehead on Hayner's chest.  
Hayner's hands running through his hair soothingly, helping to calm them both. Once Hayner's muscles relaxed a bit, Seifer was able to move.

It was painfully slow at first. Each slow thrust causing Hayner's breath to catch. Every motions making it harder for Seifer to hold back.  
It was so new to them- each in his own way. Hayner had been a virgin up until now...not that he had ever told Seifer, but the other  
already knew. Seifer had done this only once before- but not under such loving circumstances.

Hayner finally pleaded for Seifer to move faster, and the later eagerly did as was asked.  
Hayner moaned softly as Seifer leaned down more over him, angling down more with his thrusts as he went deeper.  
Picking up the pace.  
Letting go of Seifer's hands, Hayner reached up to grasp at his pillow, the fabric tight in his hands as his head rolled back.  
Seifer was searching for something....when all the sudden Hayner cried out his name.  
"..S-Seife-r!" The younger called out, moaning afterwords as he arched somewhat.  
Seifer smirked slightly as he leaned down to place kisses over the others face, hitting that spot again.  
He had found Hayner's prostate and was now abusing it for all he was worth.  
The result was priceless.

He had Hayner wreathing in pleasure as he bucked up and arched his back. Calling out his name like he was a saint.  
Or a god even.  
Every call followed by a loud grunt or moan.  
Seifer in turn whispered the others name. Along with his 'I love you's.  
He was close now...with Hayner's walls tight around him.  
Hayner was too, if the constant flow of pre-cum coming from his member was anything to go by.

So in the final moments, Seifer took his member in one hand, only gently caressing it.  
The soft touch combined with the hard thrusts drove Hayner over-board.  
The male almost screaming out as he came, his cum shooting up over his chest and Seifer's abdomen.

Seifer grunted as he thrust in a few more times, hard and quick before releasing in the safe confines of the condom.  
Both spent, Seifer pulled out slowly after a few moments, moving to lay next to Hayner.  
They lay there in panting silence. Neither able to say a word, even as Hayner rolled over closer- laying his head on Seifer's still slightly heaving chest.  
It was perhaps 15 minutes at least before Hayner spoke.  
"...I love you." He said softly, nuzzling his face in Seifer's chest as tears welled in his eyes.  
Seifer sighed, rubbing the others back. "I love you too, babe." He replied softly, frowning slightly as he fet a few wet drops on his chest.  
"Hey, you alright?" He asked, worried he had really hurt the other on accident.  
Hayner nodded into his chest, wiping his eyes as he gave a light sniff.  
"I'm just...happy." He said, smiling faintly.  
Seifer smiled softly again. "Me too." He whispered as Hayner rested his head back.  
The couple lay there in each others arms, letting the after glow fade slowly in silence.  
Hayner was more then happy to fall asleep in his boyfriends strong arms. Feeling more safe and more complete then ever.  
Seifer closing his eyes, knowing he had Hayner all to himself. His someone to protect and love with all his being.

Eaching knowing there would be more happy aniverseries to come.

* * *

Ah! Well there it is, ARTT!

I hope you enjoyed it.

Special to my real-life buddy, Seifer! and his boyfriend Hayner. For the many shared stories and details that made writing this easy.

I hope you'll all ready my next fic! What ever it may be...though I have a feeling it might be 'Bleach' related. ^^;  
As Always!

-Sora


End file.
